


In this moment (you are mine)

by screaming_scallops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fix-It, He's a sweetheart and he misses Hermione, Soft Draco Malfoy, Tall Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_scallops/pseuds/screaming_scallops
Summary: An alternate version of the events at Malfoy Manor. Hermione and Draco have been in love since sixth year and Draco can't stomach watching her be tortured. What happens when he jumps in the way of the curse.I started this thinking of the tall/smol fest but it ended up getting way away from me and hi what are deadlines?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 65





	In this moment (you are mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for the height difference fest but I don't know how the height difference came across. It's my first fanfic ever, but I've been reading Dramione for over 5 years now and I'm really happy to be finally putting something out into the void.

The mounting dread Hermione had felt when they were brought to Malfoy Manor disappeared at Bellatrix’s Crucio, replaced by bone breaking pain. It was like no pain she’d ever felt before. Her head lolled to the right and she made eye contact with Draco, barely managing to recognise his even paler face through the haze brought on by the curse. 

It brought on a slew of memories, nights in the library after curfew with stolen kisses and a careful truce, pretending their relationship wasn’t doomed from the day he damned them with a little unsolicited help with retrieving a book too high up for her. 

She thought somehow through the delirious pain that he was going to die if he didn’t learn to hide his fear better when suddenly, she was left retching onto the floor looking instead at Draco writhing in front of her. Before she could even comprehend what had happened, she saw flashes of green and Draco clutching her to his chest whispering his comfort as his mother swirled around them, the number of wands she held growing as bodies dropped around them like marionettes with their strings sliced off. 

Hermione saw Harry and Ron burst through the doors just as Narcissa threw the last curse and Ron aimed his wand at her as Harry approached Hermione. She barely managed to croak out “They saved me, Harry, please listen to Draco, he’s not lying.” before she blacked out.

The first thing she noticed was a familiar hand in hers, the second was Draco adorably lying on her stomach while managing to remain seated on his chair. For all that it was an inappropriate reaction, she found the way his legs were bent trying to fit into the chair somewhat adorable. She tried to sit up, and Draco jerked awake. 

“Hermione,” he breathed, and she smiled at him in response. He handed her a glass of water, which made her realise she felt like dragon fire had scorched her throat, and she drained it a minute. Draco ever so attentively refilled it for her and watched her drink. 

“Where are we? What happened? Where are Harry and Ron?” she fired off, ending with a coughing fit. As if on cue, two pairs of footsteps were heard, with Ron calling out, “Malfoy, she better be safe up there.”

“I know the contraception spell, Weasel.” 

“Draco Malfoy, can you wait to antagonise him until you’ve explained everything to me first?” Hermione said. 

“Okay, love. Mum figured us out, I guess. She’s the one who taught me occlumency right, so it's honestly not surprising.” 

Hermione nodded, an idea beginning to take shape in her head.

“So when you blocked the curse, she decided your life mattered more and killed the rest of them? And since neither Harry nor Ron are standing guard I assume you used either veritaserum or a pensieve to prove our history?”

“Yes, Mione,” Ron said from the doorway. 

“Honestly boys, I’m impressed by your calmness.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, no. I had to restrain Ron for hours before-” 

“Hours? How long have I been out?” 

Harry, Ron and Draco exchanged nervous glances and the silence dragged on. Hermione’s voice rose rapidly, “What’s wrong, why won’t you tell me anything, Draco?”

He sighed, “Two days, Granger. It’s been two days. We’re in the older Weasley’s house, Shell Cottage. Lovegood, Thomas, and Ollivander are here too. Dobby apparated them all out first, and Potter and Weasel came to find you right as Mother finished her little murder spree. They brought us here and potioned us up, to figure out why I would save you, love.”

“The secret’s out, I guess,” was Hermione’s only response. She had just woken up from a two day magical coma following a torture session and even her brain needed some time to recover before it could deal with all this. 

“Harry, Ron, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it was too risky then. I know you’ve got a million questions, and I’ll answer them all, but first I need to rest. Would you both please leave me and Draco for tonight?”

Ron began to protest, but Harry silenced him with a hand on his arm and just nodded. They left, shutting the door behind them. 

In the soft light of the sun setting behind the thin curtains he looked soft, blurred around the edges, like an angelic child traumatised by a war none of them, these children, should have had any part in, and she was filled by the desire to protect him forever.

“Draco, hold me.”

“Are you sure, aren’t you hurt any-”

“Shut up and lie down Draco. I know you need it too.”

Draco crawled onto the bed and a soft smile spread across Hermione’s face seeing him struggle to fit his feet onto the bed.

He dropped a chaste kiss onto her mouth, “I’m sorry.”

“Draco?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I know I should’ve done something sooner, I shouldn’t have-”

“Darling please don’t blame yourself. You did what you had to to keep Narcissa safe, and in the moment, you saved me. That’s all I care about. Now get here and lie on me, I’m not made of glass.”

Watching Draco carefully rest his head on her chest and close his eyes, clearly listening to her heartbeat, Hermione felt like her heart would explode from the love for the boy lying on her. Looking at him after months on the run, dreaming of the day she would meet him again, she felt so lucky to have him in her arms. Every day had been terrifying, not knowing if he was even alive, not knowing what terrible acts he was being forced into, not knowing when she’d next get to kiss him and feel his skin sliding along hers.

She nudged him up into a kiss and what started as a series of light kisses quickly turned into a raging inferno as the desperation built up in the last few months drew itself up into a crescendo. Hands roamed under shirts and the raw comfort of touching the one they loved after such a long separation brought tears to Hermione’s eyes. 

She finally drew away from him, “I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I will never let go of you again,” she said, drawing him close, cradling his face in her hands.

He nodded tearfully and hid his face in her neck. She felt his tears seep into the collar of her shirt, and let him cry himself out as she continued thinking. Draco had grown even taller over the last few months and she found herself dwarfed by him, but she couldn't help but feel in the moment as though she were infinitely larger, protecting him from the demons that hounded them in waking and in sleep. 

She knew there were a lot of unanswered questions and whether they would make it past this war alive was honestly the biggest one, but right now, with Draco in her arms, she was happy. She no longer felt like they were doomed and for the first time in a long while she closed her eyes with some semblance of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [here](https://screaming-scallops.tumblr.com)


End file.
